


Day of rest

by Commander_heart_eyes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_heart_eyes/pseuds/Commander_heart_eyes
Summary: "Sana-yah, if you keep kissing me like that, I might have to actually kiss you for real"
- Nayeon's enjoying her day off and Sana's being her usual affectionate self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Nayeon and Sana isn't even something I've ever really considered but I decided to write a one shot inspired from the Twice Vlive where Sana wouldn't stop kissing everyone.  
> This is already on aff but I thought I'd put my stuff up here too  
> Enjoy!

Nayeon was resting in the dorm, enjoying one of the rare days off they'd been awarded since their debut. She'd missed this, being able to lounge around on the sofa watching daytime TV whilst idly scrolling through her phone. It seemed like she wasn't the only twice member in a good mood as Sana walked into the room, throwing herself down next to Nayeon on the sofa, grinning.

"Hey Nabongs!" Swooping down Sana placed a quick kiss to her cheek, before settling into the sofa with a blanket. "what are you watching?"

"Uhh I'm not sure, some sort of drama" Nayeon replied. She hadn't flinched when Sana kissed her, these little shows of affection had become commonplace for Sana recently. Even during Vlive's she'd kiss other members. And Nayeon had to admit she enjoyed it, after all, Sana was gorgeous and with the current dating ban it was easy to get lonely. Nayeon had always enjoyed receiving love and attention, whatever form it came in.

The two watched the drama together peacefully, with Sana leaning on Nayeon's shoulder, occasionally making small talk. She learned that the rest of the members had used their day off to go out shopping. Two more episodes passed before Sana had started to get bored.

Nayeon could tell Sana was bored because that's when the barrage of kisses on the side of her head started, Sana methodically leaning in to leave a peck on her cheek whilst mumbling thing's such as "Aigoo! isn't this drama so romantic Nayeonnie"

Nayeon just sighed, although she was amused too.

"Sana-yah, if you keep kissing me like that, I might have to actually kiss you for real" she joked, sticking her tongue out at the younger girl. 

Nayeon expected Sana's trademark giggle in response, however, what she didn't expect was for Sana to slowly press her lips to her cheek again.

"Kiss me for real then" She murmured quietly against Nayeon's ear.

Nayeon hesitated, taken aback, but considering Sana's offer nonetheless. Sana was simply staring at her, waiting for her reply, eyes occasionally drifting down to Nayeon's lips. She was pretty sure her offer had been a serious one.

It had been a long time since she had last been kissed, trainee life made it difficult to meet people, never mind be in any kind of relationship. At Nayeon's age she regretted the fact that she didn't have as much experience as the average 21 year old should.

Fuck it, she thought. Sana might be her fellow member, as well as a girl (Nayeon didn't plan on dwindling over what kissing Sana would mean about her sexuality) and she probably really shouldn't do it, but hell, it's always nice to feel appreciated.

Slowly leaning in, Nayeon studied Sana's face; Bright eyes, small nose, plump lips. She really was pretty. Their lips were now just a few centimetres apart; She could feel Sana's breath against her own mouth.

"You really want to kiss your Unnie?" Nayeon asked, a teasing smile on her face as she locked eyes with the other girl, whose cheeks had notably flushed pink at her words.

After seeing a small nod in response Nayeon didn't bother waiting any longer and swiftly connected her lips to Sana's, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the softness of Sana's lips. Their mouths moved in sync with each other rather easily. Nayeon could feel herself getting warmer as Sana lightly tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. Who the hell had taught this girl to kiss so well?!

Nayeon responded by running her tongue over Sana's lips, eliciting a moan from the other girl as she gained access to her mouth, sucking slightly on her tongue. Sana seemed to be enjoying it immensely and had begun to run her hands along Nayeon's ribs, eventually finding their way down to her ass, squeezing it as their kisses became more forceful.

She also realised that she was on top of Sana, and that they were now led down on the sofa. Nayeon's legs were straddling the other girls waist. When did that happen?  
She moved on to placing kisses along Sana's jawline and down to her neck. Sana was moaning rather freely now Nayeon's mouth wasn't covering hers. One of her hands moved from her ass up to her chest, and was now trailing a finger around her nipple.

"Yah!" Nayeon whispered against her ear, taking her earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it gently. "I said you could kiss me not grope me" She looked up to see Sana smiling mischievously. Nayeon decided she wanted to kiss the expression off of this beautiful girls face. So she did.

She wasn't sure how long they had been making out for but she knew they should probably stop soon. Nayeon hadn't expected to get so into it, and the members could also turn up at any-

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I JUST WITNESSED?"

Nayeon jumped off of Sana as soon as she heard the booming voice of Dahyun, cheeks bright red from being caught in the moment. All the members had entered the living room, carrying a multitude of shopping bags.

Of course the rest of them chose to come back at the worst possible moment. Dahyun still looked absolutley flabbergastered. She went over to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who were stood at the doorway, covering their eyes with her hands. "Look what you exposed our maknae's to!"

"Don't tell me you're jealous Dahyun!"

Sana, who apparently had no shame or qualms about being caught making out with Nayeon got up from the sofa and slung her arm around the other girl. "We can still be Saida!"  
Meanwhile, Jihyo and Jungyeon had made their way over to Nayeon, looking more like they found the situation hilarious than shocking.

"Hey Nabongs, maybe you could learn a thing or two from Mina and Momo next time and choose somewhere slightly more private to make out with your girlfriend" Jihyo said slyly, whilst Jungyeon laughed behind her.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!"

"You keep telling yourself that" Jungyeon winked.

Great. Not only had she been caught kissing one of her members, but now apparently the rest of them were going to use it to relentlessly tease her. This is what she gets for feeling needy.

Although, maybe the teasing was worth it. Nayeon glanced over to Sana, who was still messing around with Dahyun and the other maknae's. They made eye contact for a few brief second's and Sana flashed her the hugest grin, her cheeks still flushed from what had occurred a few minutes ago.

Yeah, she thinks. Maybe she could get used to this.


End file.
